Calabash
This dragon is owned by Tuckatk...don't use her without my permission unless of course its something to do with grammar Calabash a shy Rainwing who does not like the sunlight and would rather adore nature under the trees' cover. She always has loved nature with a passion and loves walking around the rainforest a lot. Doing what she loved ultimately ended up with her demise but she does not like to think about it. It was just luck or was it... Appearance She is basically a regular Rainwing with a different colored part that can change depending on her mood. Her regular colors are shades of green and red. She is small for a Rainwing so most dragons look like giants to her. Her horns are also curved and twisted which made her look even more unique to her kind. She was born wingless as well which just makes her a total eyesore. History THIS HISTORY IS GRAPHIC AT SOME POINTS, THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE OC DYING AFTER ALL AND COMING BACK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Beginning When she hatched, she was greeted by no one. Her parents have left her in the middle of nowhere knowing that they couldn't take care of her. She sat there and cried until a flying dragon passing by heard the poor Rainwing. It was a Nightwing called by Void-hunter for his hunting skills. He came down and found the Rainwing and decided to take it to his village. When he got there, the nearby Nightwings were frowning at him as he passed by with the sniffling Rainwing dragonet. He paced towards his house knowing that the more he stood out there, the more dragons that will notice him with her. He didn't really know what to do at first with the Rainwing other than take her to the orphanage. But he heard that that place has been full because of the Rainwing's laziness of sorting eggs with their proper owners. Void snorted and decided to wouldn't hurt to take care of the dragonet since he always wanted to have a dragonet to take care of. He always kept a close eye on Calabash, the name he came up with for the bugger. The Rainwing surprisingly does not like to go out into the sun too often like most Rainwings do to supposedly 'refresh' themselves and make their colors purer. It took him forever to finally make her learn how to speak as well and he could already tell that she had bad speech problems. He never knew taking care of a dragonet would be this hard. Years later, the Rainwing Calabash was taking a detour to her school to spend some time alone and some pure quiet time. She always likes being alone in the wilderness, she felt like she was a part of nature. She never really liked the sun but the trees protected her from the violent rays. She sniffed the air closing her eyes to imagine the many smells she is experiencing. All of a sudden, she fell down a hole that seemed to just open out of o where. She hanged on the ledge barely keeping her grip on the soft soil. She looked down to see a row of spikes looking up at her. She screamed knowing that she could be dead any second. She heard footsteps nearby and quickly cried out for help. Nightwing came into view wondering if it should save her or not. The Nightwing chuckled and said, 'It won't hurt to kill off one of you buggers right? Of course!". Her heart sank. The Nightwing clawed at her talons that were hanging on to the soil. Unable to take the pain and let go realizing that she just did. He was going to die, no one would know why, my only parent, my father... Afterlife WIP Personality She was born as a introvert so she does not really like to hang out with other crowds, mostly because of how weird she looks. She was always interested in the stars in the night sky and likes to think they are watching over her when times are tough. WIP Abilities She does not have any special abilities but was born without a venom sac. This makes her unable to spit any acid at any foes that comes her way. For some reason, because of that, she has stronger resistance to any acid for a small frame of time. Relationships She does not have any relationships 'right now'... Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Tuckatk)